


Come ti piace

by LittleEagle



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Break Up, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Mafia AU, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 21:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10579752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleEagle/pseuds/LittleEagle





	

It never meant good to be summoned to the Mansion and [name] was well aware of that, herself and her family involved in the business deeply. Nodding at the guards by the entrance door, the petite girl in the body-hugging, black dress entered the spacious hall. At once greeted by one of her older brothers, she was guided up a set of wide stairs, the scarlet carpet silencing every step of theirs. She was too nervous, unable to engage in the smallest talk with his own family in situations like this. Stopping before a huge wooden door, [Name] gulped down the lump in her throat before she nodded for his brother to knock. A faint "come in" was heard and with a racing heart, she pushed open the heavy door, walking into the luxurious study and let the door close behind her. There was a couple of armed guards scattered along the walls, while the owner of the place was sitting in a leather chair by a mahogany desk.  
"Don Giacometti, Padre." She kissed the ring as she addressed the balding man, not much younger than her own father who was standing on Giacometti's right.  
"[Name], it's so good to see you, bella." It still surprised her how different this man could be from someone who was part of the Corleonesi Clan or the likes. Blushing softly at the added pet name, she casted her gaze to the floor for a second.  
"It's good to be home, Padre." [Name] was away in Milan for the past three years, only visiting when there was a school holiday. Though she was born into the Swiss-Italian Mafia and raised so, she was given the chance of attending university, Don Giacometti having plans for her almost since her birth.  
"You remember my son, right?" She nodded, trying to recall when the two met last time, dating it a few years ago.  
"Christophe? Yes, I do. Is he still-" His father's sharp eyes silenced her before she said something she knew was a sensitive spot for the capo famiglia.  
"Sì, he's still a disgrace to the business but he's still my son." [Name] waited silently, only nodding to sign she got the information. "As you might know, his previous bodyguard was taken care of after he was caught working for others in the business." She heard of it almost at once when she got home, her other brother telling her immediately. Since it was off-season for Chris, it wasn't such a pressing issue to appoint a replacement.  
"Yes, I heard briefly of the matter." [Name] started to suspect that she was called in to be assigned as the new bodyguard.  
"[Name], I'm asking you" -not as if it was something one could refuse- "to be his new bodyguard for now." She bowed her head slightly, curious about why she was the one chosen when there were many other members who could easily be the new bodyguard.  
"It would be my pleasure to serve the family in such a way." Her words and willingness made the Don smile which in turn made her nervous.  
"You'll owe him completely obedience but that's something I expect that from anyone, you see." [Name]'s face went pale for a second while the thought settled in her mind. She looked back at the boss with wide eyes, unsure if she could dare question the order. Deciding against it, she sighed inwardly and waited for the permission to leave.  
"You accept it without further questions, you really grown up to be one of us. [Father's name], you must be proud of her." The Don said and poked her father's side with his elbow who nodded with a soft smile. "You can leave now. I recommend you go see him soon." She bowed her head softly, turning around and leaving quick but without seeming too eager about the chance to slip away. Meeting up with her brother, she briefly told him about what happened, planning to visit Chris in the afternoon.

After a short trip home to have a light meal for lunch and a change of clothes as to not be so formal, [name] was heading towards the luxury apartments where Chris was currently living at. Her trustworthy Alfa was stuck in the afternoon traffic on the motorway, the music turned to a low volume as she waited for the man in the other end to pick up.  
"Oh, hey. It's [name]. I only called because I probably won't make it until five." She breathed a sigh of relief when Chris answered his call after the third try but turned her attention back to the road ahead of her.  
"Hello, [name]." He greeted her warmly and listened to her, nodding to himself. "You don't have to worry about that. Just make it here in one piece." A giggle bubbled past her lips, his words feeling like she was the one getting a bodyguard.  
"Yeah, sure thing. See you in a bit." She chirped with her gloomy mood lifted. Hanging up she turned up the radio again and soon the traffic started to clear as well.


End file.
